Tristan
'Appearance' Height: 'Head taller than the average mobian '''Build: '''Chubby '''Main color: '''Light brown '''Markings: -' '''Skin color: '''Light peach muzzle, inner ears, stomach and inside of his wings '''Eye style and color: '''Enlongated rectangles, blue eyes '''Hair/Quil/Dread style: '''Has brown hair brushed to one side and to the back. Tied it all back into a smal ponytail '''Other noticeable features: *'Piercings -' Has a small piercing in each of his ears *'Glasses -' Is blind as a bat without them (Pun intended) Overall clothing style: Wears a longsleeved white shirt with rolled up sleeves underneath a sleeveless black jacked. Wears simple blue jeans over sneakers. Wears a braces on each wrist. Has a blue sash tied around his neck. When needing to go to bussiness meetings tends to wear more formal clothing like a suit 'Personality' Likes *Going out *Bars *Traveling Dislikes *Childeren *Screaming *Loud sounds Fav drink: Vodka on the rocks Fav food: Salmon Personality: *Calm *Collected *Hard to anger *Considerate *Holds grudges *Plans ahead *Booksmart 'Abilities and Skills' Strenghts: *A lot faster than he looks *Uses mindgames Weaknesses: *Very sensetive ears and can be stunned by too loud sounds 'History' *Born in a high wealth family *Raised as a spoiled little shit *Was an absolute terror back in school during his childhood *Was the head bully in a sense yet got a lot of friends due to his money *Went to high school where he started to gain weight *Ties started turning as he now was the one getting bullied *Using the money to remain populair and with 'friends' *Ends up going to a private college after that, a tab more humble after 4 years of being bullied for his weight *Gets a sidejob at his father's company besides the studying *Spends the next 4 years studying his butt off to get all the papers her needs *Gets hired full time by his father, making quite the money *Meets Hermes *Enjoyes listening to his rambling and partly in a joke finances his dreams *Ends up in a releationship with him *Slowly climbing up the rank ladder at work *Father resigns from his position due to age and makes Tristan the new company leader, still helping him out here and there *Somewhat anoyyed at some of Hermes' ramblings, starts growing a suspecion he only is with him for the money *Walks in on Hermes actively cheating on him, absolute furious and breaks up with him, telling him to get lost *Takes a while for him to calm down and drags Hermes back to talk it out *Two do and part as friends rather than enemies afterwards *Just starts focussing on work to keep himself distracted *Meets Will during one of his meetings *Rather smitten with him *Contacts him afterwards to go out for a drink *Few drinks too many and they end up in bed togethere *Akwardly part only to meet up a few times afterwards *Get into an open relationship with him *Whenever work isn't too bussy and Will isn't too occupied with his own lil family they hang out 'Character Relationships' Family Friends Enemies 'Miscellaneous Information' *Heavily revamped character of an old one that ORIGINALLY was the antagonist to Will *Scrapped that all and made him into what he is now *Colorscheme barely changed Category:Minor Characters Category:Bat Category:Male Category:Alive